Goro Goro no Mi (Lightning Lightning Fruit)
The Goro Goro no Mi '''is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a '''Lightning Wielder. Summary The Goro Goro no Mi grants the user the ability to wield and control lightning. The eater is granted 4 abilities, as well as a basic attack and Intangibility.Typically used by beginners and those that are mid-game. Basic Combat The Goro Goro no Mi allows the user a form of enhanced combat.While the fruit is equipped lightning will fuse with your fists .These fists alongside all further attacks dealt, will do 1/6 of the persons god fruit level as damage. If the basic combat is used consecutively, then every 3rd punch will cause an explosion in front of the user, knocking the user backwards. Skills The Goro Goro no Mi has 4 total skills and abilities. These include Rumble Implode, Rumble Vanish, Rumble Explode, and Rumble Transform. Rumble Implode The user is able to summon a giant ray that strikes down from the sky, expanding over massive distances, and dealing damage to those who are inside the storm. When used, a black cloud will appear where the move is summoned, then followed up by a blue ray striking down and causing lightning to spread across the surface dealing damage to those who are inside the storm. The ray has massive reach, and will strike where your cursor is pointed at. Rumble Vanish The ability grants the user teleportation. It has impeccable range. Once used, you will be teleported to where your cursor is aimed at, causing lightning to trial behind you. If made contact with a player/npc, the move will deal damage to those entities. Though, the damage will not be consecutive. The move has no cooldown and can be consecutively used. Rumble Explode The user is able to summon a lightning explosion. Ones like Rumble Implode. But without the beam, or reach. When used, the lightning explosion will only cover where the user is standing. Causing damage to entities whom are inside the explosion. Rumble Transform This ability allows the user to transform into an lightning giant. When transformed the user receives a bonus of regeneration and damage on all abilities of the Goro Goro no Mi. The transformed user can walk on water, but this transformation slows the user's movement. Passive Abilities Goro Goro no Mi has one known passive abilities, intangibility, which is common to all Logia type fruits. These abilities are able to be activated without a keybind, and are a benefit to the user. Intangibility This ability is shared by all Logia. Goro Goro no Mi cannot be touched by anyone who does not have Armament Haki active, or does not use a fruit. However, it can be touched by Gomu Gonu no Mi. All attacks that aren't fruit attacks or armament attacks will have no effect, as the body parts which are hit will turn into electricity, causing the attacks to pass through the user. Category:God Fruit